No One Survives
by purplewillowtrees
Summary: Just a normal woman walking through the woods, but something is following her, leaving her trails of notes to find. But why, why is the last note she finds 'No One Survives?


**Before I start I just want to say, yes this isn't a Star Wars story. I felt like being different so I wrote a story based on Slender: The Eight Pages (If you ever get the chance to play the game you should, it is god damn terrifying!) **

**Anyway, this story also has a few religious aspects to it, which is very unusual for me in particular because I am not religious so...**

**But please R&R and Enjoy**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

**No one survives. – A Slender Man fan-fiction**

You know when something strange occurring when the wind changes it's course suddenly, the lights flicker in your eyes. A strange shadow appears at your window. It felt strange for me; as though a cold bucket of dread had been poured upon my head, dripping down my face and sliding smoothly down my spine. The chilling figure remained by the window, not within touching distance but close enough for me to feel shivers in my spine. The lights flickered again; I'd heard curses, creatures spread around these woods, this house. My family.

Rumors more such that a creature will take you if you were to step foot within the woods. The people of the nearby villages called him, no it the Slender Man. I look towards the misted window again and grip onto my seat tightly, my heart balance precariously within my throat. He was there, his blank face pressed tightly to my window. No eyes ready to invade my thoughts, but one simple fear of him spread like a wild fire. I had to get out, to run. I grabbed the torch off the side and fumbled with the switch, trying desperately to turn it on without removing my eyes from the creature. Then I ran.

Ran through the woods, branches grabbing for my hair trying to pull me back, the loose leaves crunching beneath my feet. My echoing breathes.

I held my side as I pressed my back against a tree, the bark roughly biting into my bare back. No, no tree could do that. It stung, as though several pieces of paper were back sliced down my back one by one, trying to leave an imprint message. My hand went behind my back, feeling blood slowly slide down my spine. Instead of feeling the normal rough bark of a tree I felt a smooth crumpled piece of paper. '_Help'_ it said.

_'Help?'_ I think to myself as I fumble delicately with the note. There is no name, no signature just '_Help'_. I hear a small crunch from behind me, I freeze; feel the wind brush past my face, shivers race down my spine. It's that thing, the Slender Man. I must move or, or I don't know what will happen but my legs are paralyzed, my feet glued to the floor. So I stay silent.

The trees whisper to each other in the wind, the leaves crawl across the ground as though to escape and my breathing quietens. "Please be gone" I silently whisper to the darkness, feeling one of my hands slowly snake down my top and fish out a crucifix. _'Protect me my lord'_ I think as I slowly back away from the tree, still gripping the crumpled note in my hand. Something was slowly etching its way around the tree; long slim black like arms slipped their way around the tree.

So I ran.

I should have listened to the villager's warnings of the woods, of the house. Of the Slender Man. It was too late for that now. Now I'm just running. I feel blood sliding slowly down my cheek, it's cold thick liquid dyeing my face red. I have entered another part of the woods, the trees sucking out the light from the centre. I see another note flash in the corner of my eye and run to collect it.

'_Always watches'_ who's always watching? God is always watching me, following me with weary eyes. Maybe the Slender Man is the Devil Satan coming to take me. I shiver at that, pick up the crumpled paper and continue on my tracks.

* * *

I have picked up seven notes now. It's strange, why would someone leave these notes for me to find? My head feels light; buzzing has been filling my ears for the past thirty minutes. There is a sudden wind chill; I wish I had brought something to cover my bare shoulders. I hear a small creaking noise, like rusty chains swaying in the wind. It seems to draw me towards it involuntarily; it's like a trance I don't want to follow. I want to be sick, to draw open old scars. I see limp bodies swinging slowly from tree branches; the eyes are gouged out blank but the expressions that are frozen upon their faces are petrifying. There is crimson blood pooling below them, still dripping from their bare torsos. And their chests. They were empty; a few trails of intestines stuck out here and there, one single heart nailed to a tree.

My foot nudged something on the ground making me jump, it was a small matted bear one eye missing and glistening towards me. Bile rose in my throat, it was just a child. Had this creature bit had any remorse for these people? My crucifix was in my hand again, calming my deep irregular breaths.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, forgive my sins, protect me" I stutter to the darkness, kissing my cross as a sign of devotion to my lord. I feel a heavier haze cover my eyes; a more sudden spell of dizziness begins to take hold of my body. The persistent buzzing in my ears grows louder and I begin to see everything in a sudden slow motion movement. _'What is happening to me?'_ I think desperately now as I put one foot in front of another.

Another note flashes to me, the buzzing becomes worse as I get closer.

_'No one survives'._

Well I am surviving as I reach out for it. But something is near me.

I feel something gently touch my shoulder, a sudden flush of blood pouring down my shoulder as though a dozen razor blades had been sliced down it simultaneously. I feel something twist effortlessly around my waist tightly, my breathing tightens as I reach out and grab the eighth page. Then I slowly turn, feeling the buzz rush to my eyes as I close them.

My eyes flash open to a plain white face, blood dripping from its mouth and then I scream.

* * *

**This note is still gripped in the dead girls hand as she hangs lifeless from the tree. The crucifix gripped in her other hand and the small bear beneath her feet, still with only a single eye glistening towards you.**


End file.
